<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1962_A Shark Tale by Schatz2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125977">1962_A Shark Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020'>Schatz2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles Xavier Has Feelings, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik You Slut, Erik is an asshole but still loves Charles, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Smitten Charles Xavier, Teeth, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique &amp; Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1962_A Shark Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_ste/gifts">doc_ste</a>.</li>

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225256">1962_A Shark Tale_ENG</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020">Schatz2020</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La debole luce della luna rendeva ogni colore solo una diversa sfumatura di grigio. C’era il camino spento, così scuro da sembrare nero, le lenzuola bianche in una delicata ombra, e poi c’era il suo corpo nudo, riverso sull’addome. Era quasi indistinguibile dal letto, se non per il riflesso perlaceo che la sua pelle chiarissima emetteva.</p><p>Respirava piano, quasi non faceva rumore. Il profilo della sua schiena era ben delineato da muscoli dolci; le sue natiche erano graziose, perfettamente rotonde.</p><p>Cercò di resistere, ma poi le sfiorò. Le toccò appena, piano.</p><p>Lui non si svegliò.</p><p>Mosse lento la punta dei polpastrelli lungo il solco che separava i glutei, si soffermò al passaggio con la schiena e posò delicatamente lì la mano aperta.</p><p>Era calda e il tepore di quel contatto destò Charles che, senza aprire gli occhi, sorrise e si spostò leggermente verso Erik. La sua schiena a contatto con il petto del suo amante.</p><p>“Mi chiedo se dormi mai...” sussurrò Charles.</p><p>“Non se ho un buon motivo per stare sveglio” e nel rispondere prima baciò e dopo morse la spalla del ragazzo che guaì a denti stretti, poi spostò la mano sul suo fianco e risalì lungo il torace, accarezzando delicatamente la pelle liscia del giovane professore.</p><p>Charles restò ad occhi chiusi, coccolato da quel contatto.</p><p>Si sentiva così al sicuro in quel momento, così protetto e inattaccabile.</p><p>Non che nella sua vita avesse mai provato il terrore di sentirsi in pericolo, in verità. Aveva vissuto in modo agiato, comodo e nel lato giusto del mondo. La guerra era stata un’eco oltreoceano, non aveva patito mai la fame, mai il freddo. Non conosceva disagio o povertà. Tutto ciò che riguardava il dolore dell’indigenza lo aveva visto attraverso gli occhi e le menti di coloro che avevano rubato, combattuto, finanche ucciso per mangiare.</p><p>Il peggior dolore che avesse mai provato era stata l’indifferenza.</p><p>Era stato perfettamente indifferente, o meglio: inesistente per il patrigno, e molto poco rilevante per sua madre. Ricordava con tristezza la morte di suo padre che, per quando prematura, fu in ogni caso la conseguenza di una lunga malattia. Era giovane, ma aveva avuto tutto il tempo di metabolizzare, di affrontare quella perdita nel più equilibrato dei modi. Suo padre lo aveva istruito e accompagnato fino al suo ultimo giorno. Quando morì non provò disperazione, ma più che altro solitudine. Brian Xavier era stato anche un buon genitore, ma soprattutto un ottimo amico; quando scomparve, per lungo tempo, a Charles restò solo la compagnia delle voci nella sua testa. Questo era il suo unico bagaglio di sofferenza. Inezie rispetto alle prove a cui molte persone vengono sottoposte. Briciole in confronto alla devastazione di Erik.</p><p>Nulla si poteva paragonare al cuore frantumato dell’uomo accanto a lui. La sua anima era così appesantita e densa di male che Charles si chiedeva come facesse a respirare senza soccombere.</p><p>Le violenze subite, le torture, lo sterminio...</p><p>Smise di riflettere su quel tormento e tornò al senso di protezione che quell’uomo gli dava in quel momento.</p><p>La mano calda che gli accarezzava il torace, il tepore del corpo nudo adagiato al suo. Si voltò leggermente con le spalle.</p><p>Erik fissava il suo fianco e il suo fondoschiena.</p><p>Si concentrò furtivamente sui pensieri del tedesco e avvertì gli apprezzamenti sulla forma del proprio sedere.</p><p>Arrossì leggermente e smise di intromettersi nella mente di Erik senza permesso.</p><p>L’altro alzò gli occhi sul suo viso.</p><p>“Ti sei intrufolato nella mia mente?”</p><p>Non sembrava arrabbiato o infastidito. Lo aveva chiesto in tono neutro, quasi distaccato.</p><p>“No...” provò a mentire Charles. Ma era un bugiardo davvero incapace. “Sì... solo un attimo” aggiunse smettendo di guardalo e avvampando di più.</p><p>Erik sorrise quasi compiaciuto. Sembrava più vecchio dei suoi trent’anni, il suo sguardo sembrava essere decenni oltre quello di Charles. Nonostante avessero solo due anni di differenza, era come se Erik avesse vissuto due vite in più del giovane professore.</p><p>Era sempre in vantaggio su Xavier, sempre più preparato, inevitabilmente più disilluso e meno predisposto ad essere sopraffatto.</p><p>“Hai un bel culo... faccio male a pensarlo?” chiese sfoderando un numero incredibile di denti bianchissimi.</p><p>Charles pensò per l’ennesima volta che uno di quei giorni si sarebbe preso la briga di contarli: non poteva averne solo trentadue, erano certamente almeno il doppio...</p><p>“Erik...” sussurrò Charles.</p><p>“Perché ti imbarazzi?”</p><p>Già, perché?</p><p>Il giovane sospirò.</p><p>“Non lo so in verità... forse perché è una frase che ho sempre detto io” azzardò.</p><p>Erik sollevò scettico un sopracciglio.</p><p>Di nuovo denti ovunque.</p><p>“Tu?” Erik era divertito. “Tu che dici ad una donna ‘baby, hai un gran bel culo’, sul serio?!”</p><p>“Smettila” soffiò risentito il professore.</p><p>“No, dico davvero <em>Liebling</em>, ad Oxford dicevano <em>culo</em>?”</p><p>Erik rideva. Ed era bello da togliere il fiato.</p><p>“Idiota...” Charles roteò gli occhi. “Gli inglesi dicono tantissime parolacce, e sono sicuramente più belle di quelle tedesche!”</p><p>“Con questo potrei essere d’accordo... ad esempio” cominciò ghignando il tedesco.</p><p>“Fermati!” lo interruppe Charles. “Non voglio udire il tuo volgare turpiloquio, Erik”.</p><p>Lehnsherr restò con la bocca dischiusa e la fronte aggrottata nel sentire quella frase così formale.</p><p>“Per la miseria, professore! Adesso da bravo sta fermo mentre estraggo il palo che hai piantato su per il culo!”</p><p>“Erik...” si lagnò Charles.</p><p>“Anzi... che ne dici se lo sostituissi con qualcos’altro?” chiese lascivo in un grugnito mentre gli mordicchiava il collo.</p><p>“Non fare lo stupido...!”</p><p>In risposta Erik gli mugolò nell’orecchio e lo leccò.</p><p>“Erik, dai...” squittì Charles provocato dal solletico che le labbra di Erik gli procuravano.</p><p>Il tedesco rideva mentre lo stritolava con le sue braccia muscolose solleticandolo sui fianchi.</p><p>“Basta! Erik! Basta!”</p><p>Soffriva il solletico in modo indecente.</p><p>Era una debolezza così eccessiva e umiliante, per tantissimo tempo fu l’arma preferita da chiunque arrivasse a conoscerlo abbastanza a fondo.</p><p>Non molte persone in verità... in effetti era l’arma preferita soprattutto da Raven. Fargli il solletico le aveva permesso di ottenere molti sì da parte del fratello adottivo.</p><p>Charles faticava a respirare tra gli spasmi che le dita lunghe e forti di Erik gli procuravano. Gli facevano male lungo i fianchi, quando premevano tra le coste. Ma non poteva smettere di ridere.</p><p>“Erik! Erik ti prego! Muoio!”</p><p>Lehnsherr era troppo crudele per smettere.</p><p>
  <em>Chissà se sverrai alla fine? </em>
</p><p>Chiese il tedesco, deciso a verificare quella sua ipotesi sadica.</p><p>Si rotolarono nel letto ridendo e urlando. Charles lacrimava per le risate incontrollate e lo sforzo di liberarsi dalla morsa di Erik. Il tedesco parlava solo nella sua lingua madre e rideva sguaiato.</p><p>Charles meditò sul fargli male seriamente per farlo smettere. Tentò di colpirlo ai testicoli ma Erik reagì come provocato e intensificò la sua tortura.</p><p>Lasciava segni su tutto il corpo pallido di Charles: l’indomani sarebbe apparso convalescente da una misteriosa malattia esantematica.</p><p>Xavier non poteva sopportare oltre. Diede un deciso colpo di reni mentre Erik lo bloccava cavalcioni su di lui e, letteralmente, volarono giù dal letto con un tonfo.</p><p>Restarono qualche istante in silenzio sbalorditi dalla caduta e in dubbio se convertire le emozioni in rabbia, ma fu più facile riprendere a ridere.</p><p>“Testa di cazzo!” sbraitò Charles massaggiandosi un gluteo.</p><p>“Uuuuh! È una caratteristica espressione di Oxford, <em>Schatz</em>?!”</p><p>“Deficiente! Guarda che segni! Mi hai graffiato ovunque!”</p><p>“Povero, povero Charles!” lo canzonò Erik ancora seduto sul pavimento, nudo e scosso dalle risate.</p><p>Charles si incantò a guardarlo.</p><p>Sostituì il broncio infantile con un bellissimo sorriso e si mosse carponi verso il tedesco.</p><p>Lo baciò. Poi rise e lo baciò di nuovo.</p><p>“Sei maledettamente bello quando ridi, Erik. Sei così...” fu sopraffatto dall’emozione.</p><p>Il loro rapporto era andato oltre qualsiasi aspettativa. All’inizio erano stati solo travolti dalla reciproca attrazione, dal sesso sfrenato, duro e volgare a cui Charles non era in alcun modo abituato, ma che ora bramava come l’aria.</p><p>Poi era successo. Durante una piacevole cena nel weekend che Charles aveva tanto desiderato solo per loro. Erik si era lasciato andare per la prima volta senza essere troppo sbronzo o estasiato dopo un orgasmo. Charles si era sentito come implodere quando il suo amante gli aveva chiesto di osservare i suoi pensieri.</p><p>Avevano fatto davvero l’amore per la prima volta. Avevano unito i loro corpi e le loro menti, ed era stato qualcosa di così intenso che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai più sperimentato nella vita.</p><p>Erik guardò Charles e riuscì solo a mordersi il labbro.</p><p>“Dimmelo” disse d’un fiato il professore.</p><p>“Charles...” bisbigliò l’altro come se stesse implorando.</p><p>“Dimmelo...”</p><p>Erik guardò il pavimento.</p><p>L’aitante tedesco rigido e spietato, l’assassino con deliri psicotici e sociopatici, si vergognava come un bambino in prima elementare.</p><p>Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su Charles.</p><p>“Oh Charles... smettila...”</p><p>Xavier roteò gli occhi e lo strattonò afferrandolo per la nuca.</p><p>“Dimmelo, maledizione! Dimmi che mi ami”. Aveva un tono che non permetteva repliche.</p><p>“Io non ti amo affatto, <em>Amerikaner</em>!” scherzò Erik. “E poi... falla finita! Te ne stai sempre infilato nella mia testa, Charles: sai bene cosa provo...”</p><p>“Dimmelo...”</p><p>“<em>Scheiße</em>! Ti amo, contento?!”</p><p>Charles lo scrutava con gli occhi ridotti a fessure.</p><p>“Sii più convincente...”</p><p>“Charles giuro su Dio che adesso ti prendo a pugni!”</p><p>Si spostò a sua volta verso il professore ancora carponi sul pavimento. Lo baciò piano, indugiando a lungo su quelle labbra rosse, lambendogli la lingua lentamente come fosse la prima volta.</p><p>“Ti amo” sospirò. “Cazzo, ti amo tantissimo, Charles!”</p><p>Mai dichiarazione fu più sentita.</p><p>Charles rise.</p><p>“Sei davvero adorabile, Erik!”</p><p>Lo squalo si alzò con sdegno e lo mandò a farsi fottere senza giri di parole.</p><p> </p><p>“Sai, potreste almeno essere più discreti” esordì Raven severa quando restò sola col fratello.</p><p>“Come scusa?”</p><p>“Smettila, Charles! Non giocare a fare il finto tonto con me. Ieri sera avete fatto un tale casino! Sembrava venisse giù la casa ad un certo punto. Si può sapere in che razza di pratiche sessuali vi dilettate?!”</p><p>Charles non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie: Raven stava seriamente parlando con lui di sesso. Di sesso con un uomo. Di sesso che <em>lui</em>, presumibilmente, faceva con un uomo.</p><p>Arrossì violentemente. Non voleva fare quella conversazione.</p><p>“Sei impazzita?! Stavamo... Erik stava... mi stava facendo il solletico” concluse quasi in un bisbiglio. “Come ti salta in mente di pensare che tra noi vi sia altro?!”</p><p>“Ma sei serio?! Insomma dai... il modo in cui vi guardate, tutto quel tempo passato insieme. Ci sono giornate in cui temo che Erik ti salti addosso da un momento all’altro e inizi a sbranarti!”</p><p>“Farnetichi”.</p><p>“E tu menti. E comunque si percepisce quando due persone fanno sesso. Sia chiaro: non ti sto giudicando, Charles...”</p><p>“Non ne avresti motivo. E poi che ne sai tu...”</p><p>“Charles io faccio sesso, sai?”</p><p>Fu come ricevere un secchiata di acqua gelida sulla schiena.</p><p>“Tu cosa?! Ma per favore...”</p><p>Raven lo guardava fisso negli occhi. Verosimilmente non aveva mentito. Di certo lui non avrebbe verificato. Non questa volta.</p><p>“Ok: non voglio saperlo! Sono stato chiaro?” domandò retorico. Era così agitato.</p><p>Andiamo... Raven non poteva già avere una vita sessuale attiva... e poi con chi?! Chi cazzo si era infilato tra le cosce di sua sorella?!</p><p>“Sai Paul? Il ragazzo che serviva alla tavola calda del caffè vicino al campus, in Inghilterra?” esordi Raven fingendo di ricordare fenomenali prestazioni sessuali di tale Paul della tavola calda.</p><p>“Cosa non hai capito in ‘non voglio saperlo’ esattamente?” soffiò Charles. “... Paul?! Paul che faceva tanto il gentile e timido, Paul che neppure ti guardava negli occhi?! Che pezzo di merda!”</p><p>“Charles!” Raven scoppiò a ridere. “Oh mio dio! Andiamo, sei davvero geloso?”</p><p>“Sei mia sorella... mia sorella <em>piccola</em>” bofonchiò imbronciato.</p><p>“Ti facevo un maschio meno scontato. La tua sbandata per Erik ti aveva fatto guadagnare così tanti punti... e se proprio vuoi saperlo: non ho fatto sesso con Paul. La mia virtù a cui tieni tanto è salva!” confessò alzando gli occhi al cielo.</p><p>“Mi prendevi in giro? Sei proprio una piccola stronza, Raven!”</p><p>In risposta la sorella gli fece la linguaccia. Poi si alzò e gli si sedette sulle ginocchia.</p><p>“Sai credevo ti piacessero le donne. Non hai fatto altro che flirtare con ogni minigonna che ti passava accanto ad Oxford...”</p><p>“Mi piacciono le donne, Raven. Oh ma la vuoi smettere?!” esclamò sempre rosso in volto.</p><p>Lei lo baciò su una guancia.</p><p>“A me non importa. Che tu sia omosessuale o no, non fa alcuna differenza. Ti amo in ogni caso, fratello!” dichiarò stringendosi a lui.</p><p>Charles stava per risponderle che non era omosessuale e con un’articolata menzogna aveva velocemente programmato di spiegarle la particolare natura del suo rapporto con Erik, quando il bel tedesco entrò nella stanza monopolizzando immediatamente l’attenzione sia di Charles che di Raven. Capitava sovente ogni qual volta Lehnsherr condivideva un ambiente con altri individui: la sua presenza non passava mai inosservata, il modo in cui occupava lo spazio circostante, i gesti eleganti ma spesso sfacciatamente sconvenienti, la sua obiettiva avvenenza e quello sguardo glaciale, fottutamente magnetico. Niente in Erik era mai scontato e tutto ciò che lo riguardava era sempre incredibilmente attraente.</p><p>“Cosa confabulate l’una sull’altro?” esordì malizioso Erik.</p><p>Raven fu più svelta del fratello a rispondere. Charles era ancora fermo a contemplare la bellezza del suo amante fasciato da uno dei suoi soliti dolcevita aderenti.</p><p>“Parlavamo di sesso, verginità perduta e preferenze tra uomini e donne!” esclamò sfacciata la ragazza fissando Erik dritta negli occhi. Poi indugiò qualche istante sull’inguine del tedesco stando ben attenta che lui se ne accorgesse.</p><p>“Mmmm” mugolò Erik leccandosi le labbra. “Voi due Xavier mi piacete sempre di più. Prendo da bere”.</p><p>“Ti supplico, Erik: non assecondarla!” si lagnò Charles smettendo di contemplarlo.</p><p>“No no Erik! Assecondami...”</p><p>Raven abbandonò le gambe di Charles e raggiunse il tedesco al tavolo dei drink.</p><p>Si adagiò con tutto il corpo contro di lui intento a versare dello scotch in un paio di bicchieri.</p><p>Quel contatto lo fece irrigidire. Raven era bellissima, ma giovane. Ed era evidentemente attratta da lui...ed era la sorella di Charles... e lui amava Charles...</p><p>“Non sei un gran cavaliere, Erik” lo rimproverò la bionda guardando irritata la coppia di bicchieri.</p><p>“Lei non beve scotch!” si intromise Charles.  </p><p>“Fatti gli affari tuoi, tu!”</p><p>Erik li osservava indeciso se sentirsi divertito o irritato dai loro battibecchi.</p><p>“No, infatti. La cavalleria è scontata e noiosa” rispose a Raven trangugiando il suo drink. Ne risparmiò giusto un dito e le offrì il suo bicchiere. Raven bevve senza riuscire a nascondere il bruciore che l’alcol le provocò in gola, ma si leccò prontamente le labbra, consapevole di come quel gesto sarebbe apparso erotico.</p><p>Charles alzò gli occhi al cielo sconsolato, Erik deglutì compiaciuto e un ghigno predatorio si delineò sul suo viso.</p><p>
  <em>Sembra uno squalo... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E attenta: morde allo stesso modo.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>